


Lies

by archi



Series: By Grace, We Are Saved [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie being a BAMF, Gen, Sam yelling, Tree carnage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archi/pseuds/archi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you insane?” Sam asked, “Or just blind?”</p><p>“Cut the macho crap, Sam,” Charlie said, “You feel guilty and that’s fine - so do I - and yeah we need to tell Dean but hello -” she gestured around, “-this is really where you want him emotionally when you tell him that we’ve been helping his best friend play dead while’s up to here in the 5-steps?”</p><p>Set the morning after "Splinters"</p><p>Note: <b>This verse reads as one continuous story</b> Some sections overlap as told from different pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

Charlie was blissfully absorbed in WOW when she felt someone with her. She paused the game, looked up to find the hulking form of Sam, standing impatiently, shuffling from one foot to the other like a giant five year old that needed to use the bathroom.

Sam Winchester was a twitchy dude on a good day, but now he was pretty much convulsing.

“Dude. Chill,” Charlie said, pulling one side of her headphones away from her ear. “What’s up?”

“We have to get Cas - _now_ ,” he said through his teeth.

Charlie looked around in alarm for Dean.

“He’s in bed still,” Sam said, “I checked.”

“Okay, dude,” she pulled her headphones off and set her laptop aside, “I repeat, _chill_. Care to explain?”

“Come with me,” Sam turned swiftly and marched out of the room, Charlie scrambled to keep up.

“You know, you could just _tell_ me what’s going on. Tone down the theatricality?”

Sam didn’t respond and she rolled her eyes, but jogged obediently as he took them through the front door of the bunker and far enough into the woods that she lost sight of the hulking batcave when she looked around.

“How far away to we have to be to talk about this like human beings?” she grumbled.

She did her best not to trip over branches and holy crap - Sam’s legs were like, ridiculously long because she was now out of breath just trying not to lose him - when suddenly he stopped.

She narrowly avoided running into him, “Thanks for the warning - _now_ can we-?”

The question died as her surroundings registered. Splinters, cream-colored and fresh scattered the ground and, turning slowly on the spot, she saw the shards and open wounds where something had torn viciously, mercilessly, at the trunks of every tree in the vicinity.

“What did this?” she asked, fear churning in her stomach as anxiety pooled in her feet, begging her to run.

“Dean.”

“What?” She turned to Sam, who had, finally, stopped having a seizure, and was looking around with slightly red eyes.

“Dean. Last night, after we went to bed. He hasn’t been sleeping in his own room since Cas, and last night he finally went back in. I think it was just too much for him. Came out here and started wailing on trees with an axe.”

“Did you see him?”

“Yeah, I heard him leave,” Sam sighed. “I thought he was going to kill himself, so I followed”

“ _Kill_ himself?” she felt the blood drain from her face.

“I thought it might be the last straw, you know. But he just took it out on the trees, I guess.”

“I see that,” Charlie said. If it were anything, anyone else she’d throw the mother of all bitchfits to make it known just how she felt about this sort of abuse of the earth, but now wasn’t the time.

“We have to get Cas, today. We can’t let Dean go on like this, he has to know and I can’t lie to him when he’s -”

“Woah there, Winchester,” Charlie interrupted, “I don’t think so.”

“Are you insane?” Sam asked, “Or just _blind_?”

“Cut the macho crap, Sam,” Charlie said, “You feel guilty and that’s fine - so do I - and _yeah_ we need to tell Dean but hello -” she gestured around, “-this is really where you want him emotionally when you tell him that we’ve been helping his best friend play dead while’s up to here in the 5-steps?”

“Charlie...” Sam had a knack of looking like a 6’ 4” five year-old, and the fading bruises didn’t help. “I don’t know what to do. He’s hurting and he can’t...”

“And what do you think Castiel is going through - it’s _his_ choice when he comes back and you can’t force it!”

“Are we not seeing the same thing, here or what?” Sam asked, anger creeping like weeds around his words.

“You haven’t even _seen_ Castiel, Sam. I have. He’s mourning too! Dean as much as his grace, which I’m relatively sure is a big deal for him! You want to take this just-hospital-discharged-fallen angel - who’s still trying to figure out this whole humanity changing-clothes-and-eating-when-you’re-hungry schtick and throw him into _this_? Castiel is in shock still, Sam” she gestured around. “They both deserve better. We both have to nut up and make the transition easier. I’m all for them getting the show on the road, but not like _this_.”

“I hate lying to him, Charlie.”

“Yeah well, me too,” she said, “I didn’t see him trying to chop down a forest but a see a lot of what he _doesn’t_ say. It seems cruel but at the end of the day Dean deserves to mourn this before we hand him another bomb, and Castiel deserves a little recovery time. It’s not like he _planned_ to live.”

“...Fine.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. Like he had a choice. Charlie was now the conductor of this mess and she’d see it done right...And then donate a large sum of money to forest protection...


End file.
